goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
The GoGang Adventures Of The KND
Created By Pingy Animatronic. This GoGang Episode is a Crossover Half-Hour Special. Plot Pingy And The GoGang Finds Themselves In a Strange World which is the KND Universe. Cast *Young Guy as Pingy and Senpai *Paul as Igor the Mii *Eric as Carkle and Numbuh 1 *Brian as Mordecai, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4 and IA *Ivy as Numbuh 3 *Kayla as Sophie and Numbuh 5 *Kimberly as Sanae Kochiya and Chica *Brian, Eric, Paul, Kayla, Princess as The Delightful Children From Down The Lane Transcript and Friends are Walking Down GoCity Spots a Portal Pingy: "What is Zis?" Sophie: "Maybe It's a Portal" Igor: "Sophie's Right" Pingy: "Then Let's Get Into It!" and Friends Goes Into The Portal Intro Plays The GoGang Adventures Of KND Theme Ends Gang lands on the KND Universe from a portal. Igor: "W-What we're doing here?" Pingy: "This must be the KND World." Igor: "Well, i must confess, Numbuh 3 was my 3rd Waifu, and i am very embrassed of this fact. that was back on 2011." Sanae: "Yeah..." Igor: "Not to mention i am a male yandere." IA: "I Am Going To Join The Delightful Children From Down The Lane!" Pingy: "No! IA!" IA: "Well Im Joining Them Anyways" Joins The Delightful Children From Down The Lane Igor: "GOD DARN IT!" Gang spots the KND Treehouse. Igor: "I think we found it..." Gang Enters the Treehouse. Igor: "This treehouse is AWESOME!" Numbuh 1: "Freeze Intruders!" Pingy: "Woah Dude! Were Not Intruders!" Igor: "Yeah!" Numbuh 1: "Then why you did enter the Treehouse without warning?!" Igor: "We didn't know we needed to warn to enter the treehouse!" Pingy: "And My Worst Rival IA Has Joined The Delightful Children From Down The Lane!" Igor: "Yeah." Goes to The Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane Delightful Children From Down The Lane: "What Can I Do For You?" IA: "I Came To Help!" Delightful Children From Down The Lane: "Splendid! We Wil Destroy KND!" to the KND Numbuh 3: "Hello! Did Somebody Took My Rainbow Monkey Doll?!" Igor: "It wasn't me." Sanae: "Me Neither!" 4 is Seen Holding Numbuh 3's Rainbow Monkey Doll Numbuh 4: "I Hate Rainbow Monkeys! Im Gonna Throw Them Away To The Trash Can!" 4 Is Gonna Throw Away The Rainbow Monkey Doll That Numbuh 3 is Looking For Igor: "OH CRAAAAP!" uses his powers to push the Rainbow Monkey doll towards Numbuh 3. Numbuh 4: "WHAT THE-" Rainbow Monkey Doll Lands Softly On Numbuh 3's Head 3 Gets Angry At Numbuh 4 Numbuh 4: "Oh Uh." Igor: "RUN FOR YOUR LIFES! NUMBUH 3 WILL YELL!" Pingy: "Duck and Cover!" Igor, Carkle, Sophie, Mordecai, Sanae and Chica quickly Duck and Cover Numbuh 3: "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO THROW AWAY MY RAINBOW MONKEY DOLL YOU RAINBOW MONKEY HATER!" Numbuh 4: "RAINBOW MONKEYS ARE STUPID!!!!" 4 Slaps Numbuh 3's Face Igor: "Numbuh 1! Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 are fighting!" Numbuh 1: "STOP THIS FIGHTING NONSENSE!!!!" 3 and Numbuh 4 Stops Fighting 3 is Crying Because Numbuh 4 Slapped Her In The Face Igor: "Jesus Christ!" Sanae: "She's Crying!" Pingy: "Wait! I Got This!" is Singing Lullaby to Numbuh 3 Off-Key Category:GoGang Series Category:Crossovers Category:GoGang Season 3